Biohazard : Nivanfield
by DarkArshyn
Summary: L'amour de sa vie perdu, Chris essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver une vie normale. Du moins, jusqu'à cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit où il devra faire face au fantôme de son passé.
1. Chapitre 1 : Douloureux souvenirs

Petite note de l'auteur :

Heyyy moi c'est DarkArshyn  
C'est ma 1ère fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si elle est plutôt courte :)

* * *

 _Biohazard : Nivanfield_

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Douloureux souvenirs**

Un peu plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'attaque bioterroriste de Lanshiang en Chine et tout le monde semble avoir repris sa vie, enfin presque. Chris essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver un coéquipier pour ses prochaines missions bien que sa tâche se révéla ardue, étant donné que personne ne pouvait remplacer son précédent frère d'armes, Piers Nivans.

\- Allez on s'active, on ne peut pas se permettre de trainer sur le terrain, bougez-vous ! hurla Chris visiblement agacé et désespéré que personne ne soit à la hauteur.

\- Tu ne les ménages pas dit-moi, fit remarquer Sherry qui était venue assister aux entrainements.

\- C'est nécessaire, continua-t-il, je ne peux pas me permettre d'engager des soldats faibles. Si seulement Piers était là...

\- Il n'est plus Chris, je sais que vous étiez proche mais il faut faire ton deuil, c'était comme un frère pour toi.

\- Pas seulement tu sais, il n'était pas comme les autres et je l'admirais pour ça, soupira-t-il.

Chris, accoudé sur la barrière en train de regarder ses jeunes recrues en plein exercice sportif, se remémora alors le temps où son ancien compagnon était là en bas, prouvant sa valeur à maintes reprises pour intégrer le BSAA. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une de ses recrues se coinçât le bras dans l'un des objets d'entrainement, hurlant à la mort. Cette vision déclencha en lui un flashback dans lequel il était prisonnier dans la main du HAOS et que Piers s'injecta une dose améliorée du virus-C faisant repousser son bras broyé par un container quelques secondes auparavant.

\- STOP ! Cria-t-il. Je vais chercher tout de suite un infirmier on va le décoincer de là, dit-il avec un ton assuré. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, rentrez tous chez vous.

Il rentra chez lui en compagnie de Sherry qui trouvait son comportement étrange depuis l'incident au centre d'entrainement. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose le tracassait et elle se devait de l'aider tout comme sa sœur, Claire, l'avait aidée auparavant à Raccoon City.

\- Bon Chris je vois bien que quelque chose te contrarie même si je me doute savoir de quoi il s'agit, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ça suffit, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua Chris visiblement non décidé à se confier.

\- C'est à cause de Piers hein ?

\- Oui c'est à cause de lui alors maintenant fous moi la paix j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Hurla-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle ne continuerait pas à réveiller en lui des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Très bien je te laisse souffler un peu mais je ne compte pas t'abandonner. On se revoit dans 3 jours pour l'entrainement suivant.

\- Ouais, bonne soirée…


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou réalité ?

**CHAPITRE 2 : Rêve ou réalité ?**

22h. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait. Chris était dans son appartement, en train de dormir. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un sommeil calme et paisible comme n'importe qui le ferait, non. Il était agité et perturbé. Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, venant de faire un cauchemar terrible. Soudain, la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Un peu grincheux et agacé il se mit à crier à travers son appartement afin de faire fuir le gêneur de son pavillon. Mais rien à faire, un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit. Chris, exaspéré, se leva et ouvra la porte violemment. Il fut très étonné quand il vit la silhouette de la personne. C'était un homme sombre à qui visiblement il manquait un bras puisque sa manche droite pendait dans le vide comme un bout de ficelle. Il ne voyait pas très bien de qui il pouvait s'agir, la lampe du couloir étant cassée depuis un moment et lui venant de se réveiller. Il avait également une sorte d'aura étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à expliquer.  
Bien qu'il pouvait difficilement distinguer le visage de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, il pouvait néanmoins toujours entendre et sa voix lui semblait familière.

\- Capitaine ? dit le mystérieux individu avec une voix timide.

Chris se figea sur place. Non ce n'était pas possible, il devenait fou, cette voix… Cette voix qui, pour lui était devenue son quotidien et qu'il avait peur d'oublier un jour, était revenue. Et la personne la possédant ne pouvait pas être réelle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, je… tu… tu n'es pas réel !

\- Je le suis. Capitaine c'est moi, dit la voix du mystérieux personnage.

Chris n'en revenait pas. C'était lui, Piers. Il était tellement heureux qu'il voulait le serrer dans ses bras en guise de retrouvailles mais une force mystérieuse l'en empêchât et l'éloignait progressivement de lui dans les hurlements de Chris qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Le réveil de Chris sonna, il était 6h du matin, heure à laquelle il se levait habituellement pour son footing matinal.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? S'étonna-t-il lorsque son réveil sonna.

Il soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage en étant encore sous le choc. Mais finalement il reprit ses esprits et réalisa qu'il venait de rêver. Un rêve dans un rêve, lui en pleine nuit réveillé par un mystérieux homme à la porte qui se trouvait être Piers lui-même. Non, c'était absurde et il le réalisait, bien qu'il aurait aimé que ce rêve devienne réalité, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, c'était impossible.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Illusion brisée

**CHAPITRE 3 :** **Illusion brisée**

Pensif. Oui c'était le mot, pensif. Essayant de décompresser pendant ton petit footing matinal, Chris n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce rêve étrange. Pourquoi soudainement un rêve de ce genre, voulait-on le punir ? Non. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était autre chose, une chose encore plus forte qu'une simple amitié, une chose qui survit même au-delà de la mort : l'amour. Oui il aimait Piers et il savait pertinemment que c'était réciproque, ils avaient une relation extrêmement puissante mêlant amitié et amour. Néanmoins, tout cela c'était arrêté ce fameux jour, où Piers le poussa dans cette capsule de sauvetage refermant la porte derrière lui, le condamnant lui à vivre et Piers à mourir.  
Chris cessa d'y penser lorsqu'il rentra et vit la porte de son appartement entre ouverte. Il entra aussitôt le plus discrètement possible afin de mettre la main sur les cambrioleurs mais rien, personne. Quel genre de voleur laisse derrière lui des objets de valeurs ? Il découvrit alors un mot sur la table de salon disant de le retrouver le soir même au camp d'entrainement seul lorsque tout le monde serait parti. Pensant fortement à un piège, Chris saisi immédiatement son téléphone :

\- Chris ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à me parler de tes problèmes ? Dit la voix au téléphone.

\- Sherry ! Non ce n'est pas pour ça, je crois qu'on a un problème !

\- Quoi ? De quel genre ? s'exclama la jeune femme, inquiète de la situation.

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon appartement. Rien n'a été volé mais j'ai vu un mot me donnant rendez-vous au camp d'entrainement, ça sent le piège à plein nez.

\- Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi, il va falloir être discret et être à plusieurs.

\- Bien on échafaudera le plan sur la route, j'appelle Leon également il pourra nous aider, affirma Chris, sûr de lui.

Le soir même, Chris et son équipe mirent à exécution leur plan pour débusquer ce fameux voleur. Tandis que Leon et Sherry étaient positionnés sur le toit afin de prévenir une éventuelle attaque, Chris lui était en bas, prêt à aller à ce rendez-vous mystère. La silhouette du voleur faisait penser que c'était un jeune homme.

\- Je suis là, et seul comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- Non c'est faux, vous n'êtes pas tout seul et vous ne le serez jamais. Le Chris Redfield que je connais n'est jamais seul.

Leon et Sherry qui entendais tout via une oreillette sourcillèrent, pensant que leur plan avait était découvert mais il n'en était rien, du moins le croyaient-ils. Chris quant à lui n'en revenait pas, la voix de son rêve, la voix du passé, celle qui le hantait était revenue, elle était là devant lui. Etait-ce encore un rêve ?, se demanda-t-il. Non, cela était bien réel et il voulait y croire de tout son être.

\- Retournez-vous, ordonna Chris au jeune homme en face de lui.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt et laissa apparaitre un jeune homme avec un cache œil sur l'œil droit et une manche droite vide. C'était tout comme dans le rêve de Chris sauf que là c'était bien réel.

\- Bonjour Capitaine, murmura le jeune homme.

\- P… Piers ?

Chris était stupéfait. Et il y'a de quoi, un fantôme était revenu d'entre les morts et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Piers mais comment tu as survécu à l'explosion de la base sous-marine ?

\- A vrai dire c'est assez complexe, le virus-C m'a protégé. Je me suis échoué sur une plage puis plus rien. Ensuite je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un œil et un bras en moins. Vous pouvez dire à Mlle Birkin et à M Kennedy de descendre du toit je les ai vu monter tout à l'heure. Il me reste peut-être un œil mais j'ai toujours une excellente vision avec celui-ci, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais tireur d'élite du BSAA.

\- Leon, Sherry, le danger est écarté vous pouvez descendre, indiqua Chris dans le micro de son oreillette.

Leon et Sherry déboulèrent en quatrième vitesse pour vérifier que Chris disait vrai.

\- Alors c'est vrai, il est de retour, constata Leon visiblement aussi étonné que Sherry et Chris.

\- Contente que tu sois de retour Piers, s'enthousiasma Sherry.

\- Moi aussi je dois dire, ça fait du bien d'être de retour parmi les vivants, lança Piers avec des yeux doux au Capitaine Redfield.

\- Leon, Sherry, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, nous avons des tas de choses à se raconter avec Piers.

\- Ouais bien sûr. Je rentre chez moi, Ada m'attends, dit Leon qui avait plus ou moins deviner leur petit jeu.

\- Moi aussi je rentre, bonne soirée les garçons, cria Sherry avec beaucoup de joie.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'histoire recommence

**CHAPITRE 4 :** **L'histoire recommence**

Chris invita le soir même Piers chez lui. Piers c'était assis dans le canapé et Chris lui était à côté, dans la cuisine, se demandant comment démarrer une conversation. Il mit un peu de musique d'ambiance et essaya maladroitement, de lancer un sujet.

\- Je fais des nouilles sautées ce soir ça ta va ? Dit-il un peu timidement

\- Oui Capitaine.

\- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça tu sais, on est que tous les deux.

\- Désolé, c'est l'habitude, s'excusa Piers qui visiblement avait aussi du mal à converser.

Chris s'asseya dans le canapé le temps que son plat finisse de cuire et se lança dans une conversation.

\- Piers, maintenant que tu es revenu, que compte tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose vu ma condition physique mais j'aimerai rester avec vous.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais vivre avec moi ? Dit le Capitaine Redfield plein d'espoir.

A ce moment précis, le cœur de Piers s'emballa. Ce qu'il avait espéré si longtemps était sur le point de se produire, il allait vivre avec l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il aimait. Même s'il était plein d'entrain, il eut quelques difficultés à sortir un mot tant la joie qu'il ressentait était intense. Cependant, il trouva suffisamment de force intérieure pour répondre positivement à la question de Chris.

Après le délicieux repas, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le canapé afin de passer la soirée. Piers se rapprocha de Chris afin de paraitre un peu plus proche de lui. Celui-ci entoura son bras autour de lui et commença à lui murmurer tout doucement :

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Piers…

\- Vous aussi Capitaine vous savez. Lorsque j'étais dans la station à moitié transformé, lorsque je vous ai poussé dans cette capsule en vous enfermant à l'intérieur, j'ai fait un choix difficile mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je vous ai sauvé la vie à vous ainsi qu'au monde entier.

\- Je sais, et je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Puis, il y eu un silence entre les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et le regard bleu nuit de Redfield plongea dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Puis, doucement, sous un rayon de clair de lune, Chris déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux. Piers, lui était aux anges, l'amour de sa vie et lui-même étaient enfin réunis après si longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Chris, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa moitié.

\- Moi aussi Piers.

Les deux amoureux passèrent leur nuit dans le canapé, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, tendrement, muni d'un plaid gris sidéral extrêmement doux en guise de couverture.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les deux hommes étaient en train de finir de déjeuner, Piers monta sur le toit pour admirer le lever du soleil mais semblait pensif.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Chris, intrigué.

\- Rien, je suis juste pensif… répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne veux pas utiliser un bras bionique pour te réapprendre à utiliser l'usage de ton bras droit ?

\- Non, je veux m'habituer à la vie sans, soupira-t-il.

\- Nous pouvons le faire, ensemble, répondit Chris, optimiste.

Piers acquiesça.

\- Mais avant de partir, il y'a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander, dit Chris en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

C'est alors qu'il sorti une bague de fiançailles. Il regarda dans les yeux l'homme qu'il aimait et commença à faire sa demande.

\- Piers, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Piers n'en revenait pas, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, ce n'était pas son imagination, c'était réel. Avec un grand sourire et sans hésitations, il répondît oui. Chris passa alors la bague au doigt de son fiancé et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent sous les lueurs de l'aube.


End file.
